Padparadscha
Padparadscha is a defective type of Sapphire Gem, and member of the Off-Colors team. As a defective Gem, she is unable to use her future vision correctly, and instead only reacts to things that recently happened. This made her flawed, and scheduled for shattering before she found the rest of the Off-Colors. She is often seen riding on top of Fluorite. Physical Appearance Padparadscha is a Gem with a very similar appearance to Sapphire. She is short, roughly the same height as Steven. She has a peachy orange complexion, plump lips, and shoulder length, pale peach hair, with bangs covering her eye and a cowlick on top of her head. Her attire consists of a white, peach and orange floor-length gown, with a white collar, shoulder pads, and elbow-length gloves. The skirt is peach, and it has an orange upper layer with an off-white trim and is tied back into a bow, as well as a flower-like design. Her gemstone is located on the back of her right hand. Personality She has a kind and cheery personality to the others, but due to her defective future vision, she usually announces "visions" that just happened, as if they were yet to come around. This sort of effect also effects her reactions to things around her, as she doesn't react to sudden surprises, attacks, and so on until after they've occurred. Despite her delayed reactions, they still can prove useful as she is pretty observant, and notices things earlier than others do, yet doesn't bring up said things until after the fact. Although mostly cheery and happy, she doesn't take elongated arguments all too well, especially one that involves a lot of yelling for an extended period of time. This will end up driving her into extreme stress, and will trigger her to scream if pushed too far, most evident with her hearing the constant yelling of Andy DeMayo. History Season 6 Padparadscha first appears with the rest of the Off-Colors when the Mane Six, and the Crystal Gems arrived into the Supreme Kindergarten. While trying to be helpful, it was her delayed reaction who caught attention of the Gem Hybrids of White Diamond, which she had regret of shortly after. She was safely evacuated from Homeworld, and brought over to the Barn House as her new home, which she took a liking to. Her involvement as an individual isn't very big in the season, often her tagging along with the other Off-Colors, notably Fluorite, and pointing out situations in her own delayed way. When Andy Demayo arrived and tried to get them to leave, Padparadscha ended up stressed to the point of screaming, and only calmed down thanks to Rhodonite. She stayed away from the Barn House until Andy had left because of this. She ended up captured by White Diamond far later on, and ended up rescued by the other humans. Season 8 When Steven Universe becomes "sick" thanks to Nichrome, it was her and Star Quartz who decide to go into Tambalon in order to get some help from Grogar, although she was more cautious and reluctant about it. When they were brought to the main palace, she and Star Quartz were sentenced to execution, but before that could happen she ended up getting a very vivid vision of Grogar's past involving a Dragon within Peshtihorn, apparently being saved by Fawn. The vision was so terrifying she passed out afterwards. This saved her and Star Quartz from being killed, Grogar even clearing the room and almost pleading with her for details on the vision, but Padparadscha was unable to say much more about it, unable to see the future clearly and in fact more excited she saw a future vision at all. She only managed to escape with Star Quartz after a brief encounter with Sumu. Abilities Hyper voice Padparadscha, much like Sapphire, has the ability to create an ear-piercing screech of high intervals. However, it is unclear if she actually has full control over it, as it only happens when she's extremely stressed out, and doesn't stop until she calms down. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Off-Colors